He Loves me
by The Cynical One- Tsubasa S
Summary: As long as he loves me, I'm happy. Those are the thoughts that keep her in madness. After all, it's all for him, isn't it? Yandere!Patty, PattyxCrona. Warning, slightly OOC. T for language and gore.


**AN: Multiple warnings. First, Patty is going to be OOC. She is Yandere!Patty, so just a heads up. Second, this is short because I'm not able to concentrate. You'll figure out why at the end of the fic. Third, it's a One-Shot, because I don't know how I'd make a story out of this. Fourth, gore warning. I don't think it's too bad, but it's here.**

**Set in the anime universe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, nor do I own the characters mentioned in this fic.**

* * *

_It would all be worth it in the end._

_She wasn't doing anything wrong._

_They were going to hurt him, her precious._

_She couldn't allow that._

* * *

Shibusen was in a state of reconstruction after the recent threat of the Kishin, and despite such a threat being eliminated, people still lived in fear. And, of course, who could blame them? After everything that they had been through, no one could say that they had not changed during the course of these events.

Everyone had felt the madness.

However, most had learned to cope with it. They had learned how to live with that feeling of insanity, never truly acting upon their darkest thoughts. Those who could not deal with the feeling alone were usually accompanied by someone or something that could soothe the madness within them.

There were still a select few that were never truly released from the grips of madness, though. The jaws of insanity were clamped tightly on their souls, and the trapped made no move to escape from their confinement. Most of these cases were expected, but there were a handful that no one would ever suspect to fall so easily into their clutches.

There was at least one that no one even noticed.

Granted, this one was not from the Kishin's madness, although that did help her figure out exactly what she was feeling. That wavelength proved that her current emotions were a result of crazed thoughts, that she was acting on sick and twisted reason. But, what really stemmed said thoughts was not until a while after the Kishin had been killed. She had fallen in love with another.

And, as she had fallen for him, she fell for the madness that came with him.

* * *

Their hell started with a simple slip of the tongue, or linger in their gaze.

The other students were slowly and steadily getting used to the presence of Crona, the former prisoner and traitor to Shibusen, although all the weariness and resentment had not dissipated as of yet. There were still students that would let their gaze at the demon swordsman linger for far too long, and it was fairly obvious to him and to his friends. They paid it no mind, as long as no one was outright attempting to instigate a fight, they could stare as long as they wanted. They never really tried anything, as he was always surrounded by his friends, the heroes of Shibusen. They'd have to get used to him, it'd all go away at some point.

But, it never really did go away, did it?

It truly all started with a simple request from Kid. Patty was getting rather bored at the after school meeting that she had to attend, and started annoying the other students that were involved, which included the team that took down Asura, as well as Lord Death. Eventually getting fed up with her antics, especially when she started messing with the symmetry of the items in the room, Kid asked her as politely as he could if she could find some other method to amuse herself. When that only proved to be disastrous, Kid then asked her if she would mind to accompany Crona home, who he believed had not left the school yet. After all, it had only been about three minutes since the meeting had started. Despite not being all that close to Crona, Patty accepted, and surprised the boy with her gracious offer.

By that, she obviously meant scared him shitless when she pounced on him out of nowhere and loudly proclaimed her intent while dragging him in the first direction she saw, despite his constant attempts to point out that they were headed in the wrong direction.

Surprisingly enough, they actually managed to get to his house unscathed, although it took about two hours to get there. It usually only took about thirty minutes when Crona went alone, or with the others in their group of friends, but neither of the two cared too much about that. They had, shockingly, enjoyed the walk, despite how random Patty would get, and how timid Crona would be whenever Patty would continue on with whatever she was doing. The conversations weren't that bad either; both parties enjoyed it more than they believed that they would have.

To Patty, she had a lot of fun and she was closer friends with the boy that had suffered so much at the hands of his mother, and she decided that she'd do the same for him the next day. Crona happily accepted the offer.

These walks back to his house had proven to strengthen their bond as friends, and before anyone knew it, Crona and Patty were near inseparable. Friendship blossomed into something more, and Patty couldn't be happier whenever she was with the pink haired male.

However, with this feeling of affection for the other boy came with a price; she used to be ignorantly bliss about what happened at Shibusen, and how people would let their eyes linger on him and her. Whispers were mere noises, sniggers would be muffled, and rude comments would be made when backs were turned, but Patty would not- COULD not- act as if she were an ignorant child.

Ignorance was not bliss when it came to her dear Crona.

So, that was how she found herself in front of three terrified, blubbering excuses that others would call students; two males and a female. They had been eyeing Crona too long, and, if Patty recalled, she knew that one of the two guys didn't quite like Crona too much. He would insult him, make comments that would hurt his feelings, _and he got away with it!_

_His friend didn't help either, he would SIDE with this idiot, laugh with him, even though Crona didn't deserve any of this! Crona was innocent! Crona did nothing WRONG. And yet, he suffered while these two did nothing but laugh at him?_

Patty wouldn't allow that to be for much longer.

And as for the girl… she was the worst of them. She tried to steal her dear Crona away. She claimed that she only wanted to be friends, but Patty knew better than to trust her. With her suggestive movements, her pretty little lies, and fake promises of caring, she was only going to ruin him! She was going to steal HER Crona away for herself, and then leave him in shambles! _That bitch was getting what was coming to her for a long time._

All three of them would. They'd all get their turn, their own personal hell for fucking with her and Crona. She had them all, bound and gagged, in a secluded area. And the best part of it was that no one else would know. She was smarter than others gave her credit for; living in Brooklyn with her sister taught them how to make a name for themselves, but they also learned how to cover their tracks. She had learned there that there is always someone you can pin the blame on, because no one is innocent in this world.

Because of this, Crona wouldn't have to suffer. He hated fighting, hated killing, he told her that himself. He only fought for others, he never fought for himself.

Patty decided that she would do that for him. She'd protect him, save him from them. They were demons that would taint him, and she couldn't let her innocent Crona become corrupt.

As if they could feel the madness radiating off of her- which they probably could- the three students were even more terrified than they were before when she let out a shriek that sounded like a mixture between her regular giggle and a mad cackle. The girl was thrashing while one of the guys was vainly trying to hit Patty. The third of the trio was crying, his muffled begs of mercy gone unnoticed as Patty picked up her weapons of choice while she hummed the tune of a song that she heard on the radio earlier that day.

The way she was acting about this was as if this were as mundane as washing dishes, or doing homework. And, with all the former deaths that she's caused, all for Crona, it probably was.

_It's all worth it if he's happy._

With that thought, she grabbed the butcher knife. It was obvious that the girl was good with a gun, so why make it easier for them to pin the crime on to her? Turning to face them, she saw red as they all looked so _pathetic_, struggling to find their way out of the situation like the little worms that they were.

They thought that they could leave after what they did? That they shouldn't pay for their crimes? _WHO THE FUCK DID THEY THINK THAT THEY WERE? THEY DIDN'T EVEN HAVE NAMES TO HER. THEY DIDN'T MATTER AT ALL. NO ONE DOES, EXCEPT FOR CRONA._

To prove a point, Patty sneaked up behind the distracted friend of the bastard, and while the other two were making futile attempts to scream out and warn him, he only realized what had happened when Patty had already brought the butcher knife down upon his head with all the force in her body. Her mad giggles were made even more apparent when she saw the ruined flesh, the splintered bone of his skull, the gray matter of his brain, and _so much beautiful blood. _She wanted to bathe in his blood; it was a shame that there was too little of it. She couldn't even fill a bucket with it. Oh well, that was what the others were here for. Turning to face them, she sniggered as the girl went into shock and the boy was trying to empty his stomach through the gag, and failing to do anything but hurt himself further.

She didn't even notice how fucked up her mindset had become. When had that become humorous to her? She couldn't quite remember, maybe killing others had become boring to her when she did it so seriously.

Loving Crona should never bore her, and as such, she had to adjust. Pulling out the knife, she twirled it around a few times, while closing her eyes, before randomly pointing at one of the two students. It was like a game, the one that she was pointing to would be who went next.

Suddenly, she immediately reached over and grabbed their hair before shoving the blade through their throat. Patty was careful, she didn't want them to die too painlessly, so she angled it so that it would keep the victim alive for as long as possible. Feeling this one shaking underneath her iron grip on their hair, she opened her eyes to see the thrashing female.

_Oh, look! She can't breathe, so she can't speak!_

Patty snickered at the irony, it was her words that landed her into this mess, and it was her silence that would take her out of it. Before she knew it, she was laughing in such a crazed manner that the other boy's widened eyes at the scenes before him snapped shut, and he began to mutter to himself through his gag in an attempt to satiate himself.

Patty broke out of her laughter after a couple more seconds to see him rocking back and forth, trembling in his chair at the mere sight of the madness-ridden blonde-haired girl. She eyed him with no remorse for what she was about to do. He didn't deserve sympathy.

With that, she raised the blade once more, and he could only stare in horror as she sliced him diagonally across his chest. It reminded her of one of the few people that she even slightly trusted Crona with, and how he got that scar. Oh, if Crona were here, he would see that they were made for each other!

_As long as Crona loves me, nothing else matters._

That reminded her, they were going on a date soon. She hoped that no one would bother her beforehand; she didn't like having to make Crona wait.

* * *

_I'll fall into madness for him._

_He's worth it all._

_I'm always happy if he's happy._

_It's always worth it in the end if he still loves me._

* * *

**AN: Oh my god, these little shits called Shimejis. DON'T DOWNLOAD THEM. THEY ARE TOO DAMN ADORABLE AND THEY DISTRACT YOU FROM YOUR WORK AND CLIMB UP YOUR COMPUTER AND THEY MULTIPLY AND ASDFGHJKL. JUST. DON'T.**

**I don't even have the heart to get rid of them, either. It's just so adorable to watch them fall off the top of the screen, pout, then stupidly climb it up to do it again.**

**This story was a request for a certain, AWESOME, Fanfiction author. Happy birthday! You know damn well who you are, and this story is for you! Despite how shitty this story might be.**

**I actually don't know whether this should be in mature or not, but I don't think it's that bad… I'll put it as Teen with a warning, I guess.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed, sorry that you sat through my little rambling, and seriously, DON'T DOWNLOAD SHIMEJIS.**


End file.
